


Dr. Hotpants

by dracko



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracko/pseuds/dracko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has landed a job straight out of community college working for the world renowned Dr. Lambert OB-GYN. He's underqualified but over enthusiastic, so what could go wrong, right? Little does he know that Dr. Lambert is not only a brilliant doctor, but a hot one as well. Immediately, Tommy is embarrassingly attracted to the good doctor, and it doesn't help that Dr. Lambert is sending Tommy all sorts of mixed signals. In the course of Tommy's first week, Tommy decides to seduce Dr. Lambert. Will he succeed...or will he find himself in the unemployment line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Hotpants

Friday

“Someone from HR will be with you shortly,” the young woman at the front desk said with a forced smile. Tommy could tell she was one of those types...forced to work a job she hated. Tommy had been doing the same damn thing for years.

He was tired of the cycle. That's why he decided to go to community college and get a degree in...something. He'd always been fascinated with blood and guts, so medical assisting seemed like a good choice. He even took the extra classes needed to be a physician's assistant, which would get him more privileges. Somehow he'd managed to skate by and graduate and even got hired in his first interview. He didn't know what doctor he would be working for, but a steady paycheck and the potential for blood and all things horror filmish had him excited to start. 

“Mr. Ratliff?” An older graying woman called for him. “We are ready to see you now.”

Tommy stood from his chair and crossed the room, nodding at the receptionist as he passed. Pretty little thing she was. He may put on the charm and get her number on his way out. He didn't see a wedding ring.

The room he was led into was a small cozy office. Clutter covered most of the surfaces, telling Tommy that this woman either worked hard, or has worked long enough she just didn't give a shit anymore. He sat in the chair while he waited for the woman to get situated.

“Mr. Ratliff, my apologies. I'm Nan. I am head of HR and if you have any issues during your employment please feel free to come to me with your concerns.”

“Thank you,” Tommy answered politely.

“Today we are going to go over your new hire paperwork, your position, and if time permits meet the doctor you'll be working for. Shall we get started?” Nan asked.

Forty five minutes later, Tommy's paperwork was finished. He'd been through this routine before but didn't realize how many extra signatures were needed to work in healthcare. He even had to sign a disclosure stating anything that happened or was said between doctor and employee was also confidential. Tommy thought it was weird, but signed the dotted line anyway.

“Okay, now let's go over your job description. You'll be working for Dr. Lambert, OB-GYN.”

Tommy nearly choked on his own tongue. A girly doctor? Really? Not blood and guts, but eight hours of pussy everyday. He was gonna have a perpetual boner all day, everyday.

“Dr. Lambert is the best we've got. It is an honor to work for him, and straight out of school. That's quite impressive.”

“Thank you, Nan,” Tommy said politely.

“Now what your position of PA does is simple. You will assist Dr. Lambert whenever he needs, with whatever he needs.”

“Assist?”

“Yes. You will assist with exams and also travel with him to the hospital to deliver the babies.”

“I thought I was going to be taking vitals, that sort of thing?” Deliveries. Exams. Tommy started to sweat. Maybe the idea of pussy everyday wasn't such a bonus. He wasn't sure he wanted to see one in THAT state.

Nan smiled. “Oh you will honey, but being a PA has much more responsibility and a larger salary. Dr. Lambert actually handpicked you out of all the candidates.”

“Why me? I'm sure there were more qualified candidates.”

“Dr. Lambert is very picky. He obviously saw something in you. I know he requested the taped interviews to several candidates, and came back insisting you were exactly what his office needed. Maybe it's a guy thing. Being surrounded by hormonal women all day can't be easy.” Nan let out a loud cackle.

“Maybe.” Tommy honestly was just happy to have a job. He didn't care the reason. And having another man to talk to in a sea of estrogen couldn't be a bad thing.

There was a faint knock on the door. “Nan, it's Adam. Is he here?”

“Sure thing, Sweetie,” Nan said. She scrambled to her feet, adjusting her hair on the way to the door. She opened the door with an almost embarrassed looking smile. “Adam, please come in.”

Nan moved out of the way and a tall, dark haired, handsome man in a white lab coat entered the room. Handsome was an understatement. This man was hot with a capital H. Tommy dabbled in dick on occasion, and this one definitely put his boy parts on alert.

“You must be Tommy,” this Adam said, turning his mega watt smile to Tommy. “I'm Dr. Lambert. It's great to finally meet you.”

Holy Fuck! THIS is Dr. Lambert? Forget about the pussy, Tommy was already undressing the good doctor with his eyes. He quickly remembered his manners and extended his hand in greeting. “Dr. Lambert.”

Dr. Lambert reached for Tommy's hand, his smile never leaving his face. “Please, call me Adam.”

“OK, Adam.” The handshake was firm, but Tommy's voice cracked like a twelve year old boy.

“Well I hate to drop in and run, but I have a scheduled C-section in an hour. I just wanted to make sure I was able to meet you before your first day.”

“Tommy Joe,” Tommy stuttered out. He didn't know why he said it but the idea of his full name rolling from those plump lips had him sweating from the inside out. “I go by Tommy Joe.”

“Tommy Joe then.” Another mega watt smile, this time with full eye contact. It made Tommy instantly shudder.

Adam turned to walk away. When he reached the door, he turned back to Tommy and asked, “How would you like to accompany me to the OR and get a taste of your new job?” The way he said taste sounded almost seductive.

Nan cleared her throat. “Sorry, Adam. Tommy Joe still needs his Hepatitis vaccine and TB test.”

Though Adam was smiling, Tommy could see a frown in the slight crinkle around his eyes. “Too bad. It would have been a good experience for you. Get those vaccines and tests, and I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. Come in about a half hour early and I'll give you a tour.”

Tommy smiled shyly back. “OK.”

OK? That's all he could come up with? Tommy was not a shy person. Why the fuck was he acting like a schoolboy. Adam exited the room, and Tommy let go of the breath he was holding.

“That was a nice introduction. You two are going to work well together.”

“I'm sure we will.”

“Now just go get your final work up done and we'll see you on Monday. Oh, before I forget. If you have any questions, here is Adam's cell number. You can call him with any job related questions you may have.”

“Thanks,” Tommy said as he took the card. I wonder if I could call the good doctor to relieve the raging boner he created? Tommy thought to himself. Hell he's barking up the wrong tree. A hot guy like that who CHOSE to work with female anatomy for a living would not be interested in the male anatomy with the exception of his own.

Oh well. He'd get over it. He might like cock when attached to a certain type of man, but it had been a long time since the last, and he still liked pussy. He could get over this little insta-crush. No problem.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monday

Monday morning arrived, and dressed in the requested navy blue scrubs, Tommy showed up half hour early as requested by the good doctor. Tommy couldn't stop thinking about Adam the entire weekend. His face and perfect physique was burned into Tommy's retinas to the point of physical and mental irritation. Tommy hadn't masturbated to the images of a man in years, but after four jerk off sessions and a raw dick he decided to see if he could use Google to find out anything useful on one Dr. Adam Lambert.

Two hours later, he was stocked full of information. Dr. Lambert had graduated at the top of his class, and breezed through his residency, quickly becoming a household name among OB-GYNs nationally. At 27, he delivered a set of identical quadruplets, one of the few sets in the nation, managing to save the life of the smallest one which weighed in at barely a pound. Now at just under 33, he was a partner in a private practice, and had a steady clientele with no signs of slowing down. One sight also hinted that Dr. Lambert was broadening his knowledge to one day treat infertility as well.

Tommy had to turn off the computer and jerk himself again. The guy seemed perfect. Too bad he was probably straight as a damn nail. Just Tommy's luck.

“Good morning, Tommy Joe!” Adam all but yelled cheerfully, causing Tommy to jump out of his skin. Adam muffled a giggle that shot right to Tommy's groin. “Sorry.”

Tommy ran his hands down his scrub shirt as if straightening the fabric. “S'okay. Just didn't see you come in.”

Adam gave Tommy a warm smile. “Well I'm sorry anyway. Shall we get started? Once the doors open , it will be chaos in here.”

“Sure,” Tommy answered back timidly. There is that shyness again. Where the hell is that coming from?

Like an excited child, Adam grabbed Tommy by the elbow, lacing his arm through like it was a natural thing to do while conversing. It was a narrow hallway, maybe it was natural here.

“This hall is where you will be working the most,” Adam said looking around. “My side of the office. That right there is the nurse's station, the ultrasound room, and exam rooms 1,2, and 3,” he said pointing with the hand not attached to Tommy. The heat of his touch was not helping Tommy's concentration at all. “Over here is exam rooms 4 and 5, my dictation room, and then finally my office.”

Adam led Tommy into the vast open space that held a desk, couch, and off on one wall a bathroom. It looked more like an executives office than a doctor's office. Of course. Adam was part owner. In a way he was an executive. Artwork adorned the walls,there was a plush rug on the floor, but Tommy noticed a lack of family photos. Odd. 

“No family photo's?” Tommy asked with the same shyness in his voice. It was getting a bit irritating.

Adam just smiled. “No family. I do keep a photo album by the sofa of all the babies I've delivered.”

“That's strange.” Tommy regretted it as soon as he said it.

“Not really,” Adam answered not even fazed. “Most doctor's do it. Some even keep them in the waiting room for patients to look at. I just prefer to keep my patient's pictures private.”

“I meant the family part.” There he did it again. Foot in mouth.

Adam seemed to take everything in stride. “Not really either. Mom passed away a few years ago, and I don't communicate with anyone else. Simple.”

Tommy just nodded. How strange. Young, successful but doesn't talk to his family. Even the well off have their fucked up issues Tommy guessed. 

“Moving along,” Adam said, this time placing his hand at the small of Tommy's back, and guiding him towards the door. “One good thing to remember Tommy Joe. I have an open door policy here. If you need anything, ANYTHING at all, don't hesitate to ask.” Adam leaned down to Tommy's ear. “That includes house calls.”

What the fuck? Did Tommy just hear that correctly? Was that a flirt? It sounded like a flirt. It couldn't be. Could it? “Huh?”

“If you have a question, outside of work hours...you have my number. Don't be afraid to use it. Being my assistant, once you're trained you'll be on call, you'll need it.”

OK, definitely not flirting. Tommy didn't know whether to be sad or relieved.

“This other side of the building is Dr. Fletcher's. You won't ever be over here unless we're in a pinch. It is set up the same, just mirrored to our side.” Adam explained looking down at Tommy's side, then back up to his face. “If you ever have to work over here, put a jacket on to cover your tattoos.”

Tommy looked at his arms. Fuck. No one bothered to tell him that information. “I wasn't told tattoos weren't allowed.”

Adam squeezed Tommy's elbow where he was again holding, before releasing it and pulling up the arm of his own lab jacket. Underneath was the beautiful markings of a sleeve tattoo. “I don't have a problem with tattoos Tommy Joe. As long as you work for me, you show them in all their glory. Dr. Fletcher however is old fashioned, so if you have to assist on his side, we ask that you cover them.”

Tommy let out a sigh. That was a relief. Not to mention he had an insatiable urge to reach out and touch the smooth skin of Dr. Lambert's arted forearm. Luckily, the good doctor lowered his sleeve before Tommy made a fool of himself.

“Any questions before we head back and get the day started?” Adam asked with a smile.

“Where's the bathroom?”

“I'll show you were it is, but for now just use the one in my office.”

Great. Tommy didn't have to piss. He did need to relieve himself though. No way was he doing THAT in Dr. Hotpants office. Something told him this day was going to be the longest of his life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tommy hadn't even assisted in a delivering a baby yet, and between Adam and the amount of wide open vagina he had seen in the past nine hours, he was pretty sure he had gone 100% gay. He was in over his head and he knew it, but there was no way in hell he was screwing up the job. It was good pay and secure, everything he'd never had before. He'd just have to ignore Dr. Hotpants and the rather disturbing state in which he had to see the female anatomy.

As he was putting away his stethoscope for the day, Tommy felt a firm warm hand grasp his shoulder. Tommy turned to see Adam's warm eye's smiling back at him. And yes, his fucking eyes were smiling. How was that even possible? This guy was just something.

“So, I wanted to ask you...”

Anything...Tommy thought to himself as he face palmed his brain.

“One of our patient's is in the early stages of labor, and it is very likely she will deliver before tomorrow morning. If I get called in, I would very much like for you to accompany me to observe. It's a great opportunity for you to get trained faster.” Tommy swore Adam's smile touched each earlobe. Were those gauges? Dr. Lambert appeared to have or had a naughty side.

“Sure,” Tommy said through a lump in his throat. It was NOT an appropriate time to think of naughty Dr. Hotpants, and if he didn't stop, Dr. Hotpant's would also know what Tommy was thinking. “You've got my number.”

“Great! Keep your ringer on,” Adam said as he squeezed Tommy's shoulder, and then turned and walked down the hall.

Tommy inhaled and exhaled deeply. The scent of Adam's cologne lingered in the air. That man was going to be the death of him. He could already feel it, and the god damn scrub pants he was required to wear didn't hide a damn thing! If he didn't get fired for harassment or lewdness, he'd have to quit from embarrassment. There was no winning here. He grabbed his stuff and headed home for some much needed rest and relaxation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tuesday

4:00 am. Ringing. Did Tommy hear ringing? Fuck. His phone was ringing. He rolled over to answer it.

“Hello,” Tommy mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Tommy Joe. It's Adam. Chelsea's labor has progressed. I'm on my way to the hospital.”

Tommy groaned and shook the sleep away. “OK. I can meet you there.”

“No need. I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes.” The phone went dead.

“What the fuck?” Tommy muttered. First, how does Adam know where he lives? Second, why does he feel the need to pick him up? And third...Adam is on his way to Tommy's apartment. He'll be there in fifteen minutes and it looks and smells like a locker room.

Tommy got dressed as quickly as he could, and waited on the balcony of his apartment for Adam to arrive.

Fifteen minutes on the nose, Adam pulled up in a sleek, black sports car. Tommy hopped down the stairs, able to see Adam's huge smile even through the tinted glass.

Opening the door, Tommy slid onto the slick leather seat and smiled back. “Thanks for the ride. You didn't have to,” he said as he buckled his seat belt.

“Not a problem, Tommy Joe. You're on the way to the hospital, and this is your first time. I'd rather I walk you through it myself then throw you in the shark tank. You're MY assistant. I want you to learn things MY way.”

Tommy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. Adam made him sound virginal.

“What?” Adam questioned, looking over at Tommy with a furrowed brow.

Tommy coughed back his laugh. How embarrassing. “Nothing.” He coughed again.

Adam frowned. “No. You can tell me. We are going to be with each other literally everyday. We'll either be best friends or hate each other. I'd prefer to be best friends. So come on. No secrets. Fess up.”

Tommy's cheeks heated. Oh god. This was going to be embarrassing. Normally he wouldn't give a shit. He'd just say what was on his mind, but he wasn't normally so damn hot for someone either. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

“It was um...just funny. You were all like MY assistant, MY way, and talking about my first time. I felt all virginal.” Tommy started laughing again, however this time Adam joined in. That eased Tommy's nerves.

“I did sound a little possessive, didn't I?”

“Just a little,” Tommy held up his hand, pinching his fingers together to gesture the amount he was stating.

“I'm sorry. I tend to actually BE a bit possessive when it comes to my things, and that includes my people.”

“Does it now?” Tommy smirked playfully.

“It does. I can't help it. My last boyfriend hated it. Most of my boyfriends hated it actually.”

Tommy perked up. “Boyfriends?”

“Does that bother you?”

Tommy shook his head while he did back flips behind his eyes. “No. Just unexpected. You don't look the part.”

Adam laughed. “There's a look?”

“Yes there is a look. And apparently I have it.”

“Are you?”

“No, but I have dabbled.”

“Dabbled?” Adam looked confused.

“Sure.” Adam still looked confused.

“I date women. Always have. Love them, but if a guy comes along that fits a particular bill, I'm game.”

“So you've dabbled?”

“That's what I said.”

“How many times?”

“Twice.”

“And...” Adam trailed off.

“And what?” Tommy asked amused. He knew Adam was fishing. He liked that Adam was fishing. 

“Neither worked out?” Adam asked.

Tommy wiggled into the seat, getting as comfortable as possible. He sighed, taking his time to answer and letting Adam stew. “One lasted two years. Fizzled out. He was a nice guy but I wanted an alpha and he couldn't deliver. The other was just a friend with benefits sorta thing.”

Adam's lip curled into a grin. The streetlights casting a delectable glow over his stubbled chin. “An alpha huh? You strike me as an alpha yourself. Why would you want an alpha?”

Tommy shrugged. “Dunno. With women, I am very much an in charge alpha, but with men it's different. I tend to be attracted to one's I feel can take care of me. Maybe it's my girlish figure,” Tommy said, looking up at Adam and playfully batting his eyelashes.

Adam belly laughed loudly. “You are hilarious Tommy Joe. We are going to have so much fun working together. I'm glad I hired you.”

Tommy smiled. He was glad too.

“We're here.” Adam said as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot. “Let's go deliver a baby.”

“Let's go deliver a baby.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“How embarrassing,” Tommy groaned as he held an ice pack to the side of his head.

“Adam gave a concerned, sympathetic smile. “It's okay, Tommy Joe. I'm just happy to see you awake.”

The labor and delivery prep had gone well. Tommy stood next to Adam, careful not to touch the sterile environment as Adam walked him through the set up. Eventually Tommy would assist in the process, standing across the OR table, sterile and ready to go. For now, he needed to learn the ropes, and Adam was an amazing teacher.

Tommy learned his primary job for C-sections would be suctioning, retracting incision sites, and suturing after the delivery. Tommy's training hadn't involved a surgical rotation, but Adam assured Tommy that he would train Tommy to be the best. Tommy wasn't concerned. He was a horror movie buff. He could handle blood and guts.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Tommy did alright through the first few incisions. It was a little grosser in person than over the TV, but still blood and guts. It wasn't until Adam hit the uterus that Tommy began to feel weak kneed. Adam sliced through the muscular organ and Tommy's world went black.

The next thing he remembered was waking up to Adam stitching a gash on his head, and a nurse handing him an icepack.

“I'm a self professed horror lover, and I pass out at the first sight of real significant blood,” Tommy whined. 

Adam couldn't help but laugh. He leaned in close, careful not to bump Tommy's arm that was holding the ice pack in place. “Wanna know a secret?”

Tommy sighed. “Sure.”

“When I was a student,” Adam started, leaning in even closer...so close Tommy could feel Adam's breath at his ear. “I got called in to assist on an emergency surgery. A man had an abdominal aneurysm rupture. We tried to save him, but by the time we opened him up he had already bled out. When I saw myself covered in his blood, I passed out.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“That makes me feel a bit better.”

Adam smiled widely. The man's smile made Tommy's insides twist. “No one is immune to everything. I'd never seen someone die before, and I was covered in his blood. It wouldn't faze me now, but that first time was tough.”

“Does anything effect you now?” Tommy asked curiously.

“When a patient dies. It's hard to watch a mother lose her child, or to think about a newborn baby losing it's mother at birth,” Adam said with a sad look on his face.

“That would suck,” was all Tommy could say. Adam's admissions put Tommy's little tantrum into perspective. “Am I free to go now?”

“Sure...but I haven't ruled out a concussion. You shouldn't work today, but you shouldn't be alone either, just in case. Do you have someone who you can stay with?”

Tommy thought for a moment. Almost everyone he knew had nine-to-fives. He did have one old buddy he could call. He hadn't spoken to his friend in awhile. Tommy had left the party life for a career, his friend still partied hard. In a pinch however, it would work, and it gave Tommy a chance to catch up. After a quick phone call, Tommy's day was planned.

“All set?” Adam asked.

“All set.”

“Good. I'll drop you off on my way to the office, and then I'll pick you up and take you home when I'm done.”

“You don't have to...” Tommy was interrupted.

“Yes. No arguments. Keep your phone on too. I'll be checking up on you.”

on the way to Tommy's friend's, all Tommy could think about was Dr. Hotpants, Dr. Lambert the sensitive-hearted, student Lambert passed out on the ground, and mother hen Adam who wouldn't let Tommy out of his sight for two seconds since he hit his head on the OR floor. The man had many facets, like a diamond, each one searing its way into Tommy's soul. It hadn't even been 48 hours and Tommy could feel it...he was hooked.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eight hours. Eight hours of non-stop text messages.

How are you feeling?

Is your head OK?

Do you have a headache?

You're not sleeping, are you?

They just kept coming, every few minutes. Tommy was sure he was sending them between patients. Tommy thought it cute at first, all the attention, but now it was just down right irritating. How was he supposed to get through a good horror movie to show he still held his man card with all this mother henning going on?

Tommy's phone buzzed again. He ignored it, choosing to watch his slasher flick instead. It buzzed again.

And again.

And again.

Tommy rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. 

Are you icing your head?

Tommy?

I swear if you don't answer, I'm canceling the rest of my patients and coming over there...

I mean it. 

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. Adam was being ridiculous, yet the horny sex starved part of Tommy's brain was chanting “Come get me.” Tommy hated when anyone tried to baby him, but Adam doing it had him ready and willing to play strip the doctor. He was losing it. Maybe he did have a concussion. 

With a sigh at his own absurdity, he typed out a quick reassuring text letting Adam know he was fine. He then went back to his movie. If he was lucky, he'd be able to finish his movie before Adam finished up with his patients and picked him up. He was also thankful his friend was out for the day. He doesn't even want to think of the torment he would have to put up with if his friend would have witnessed Adam's antics.

Two hours later, Tommy was snuggled comfortably in Adam's leather seat. They began the short trek to Tommy's apartment. 

“How was your day?” Adam asked as they cruised down the street. 

“Good.”

“What did you do all day?”

“Watched some movies,” Tommy answered, watching the buildings pass by through the window.

Adam stared at Tommy out of the corner of his eye. Tommy could see him in the reflection of the window. He smiled, amused at Adam's discomfort at Tommy's semi-attention.

“What movies did you watch?” Adam asked tentatively, wanting Tommy's full attention but not pushing.

Tommy continued to look out the window. “Some campy B-rated horror movies. Lots of blood and tits. Not much else.”

“That sounds...”

“Not into tits,” Tommy stated matter-of-factly.

“Or blood to be honest,” Adam said on an exhale. 

That got Tommy's full attention. He turned his head to face Adam, brows furrowed, a full “What the fuck” look plastered on his face. So you're a doctor...who cuts people open for a living, and you don't like blood.”

Adam grinned sheepishly. “Horror movies are different. Real life isn't...scary.”

Tommy started laughing hysterically. That was the funniest shit he ever heard, and it came from the sexiest mouth he'd ever seen. He just wanted to crawl into Adam and kiss those adorably beautiful lips.

“What?” Adam asked, almost embarrassed. 

“We are totally going to watch a horror movie together sometime.”

“Hell no we are NOT!” Adam had some gusto behind his answer.

“Don't worry,” Tommy gently grasped Adam's shoulder, feeling a gentle current beneath his fingertips. “I'll protect you.” He then gave Adam a little wink.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. We're here. Do you need help getting your stuff? I can come up or wait on you in the car. Whichever you prefer.”

Tommy looked at Adam a bit confused. “Um. I wasn't planning on going anywhere.”

“I told you, Tommy, you shouldn't be alone with that bump you took. You are going to stay with me tonight. Go get your things, and let's go.”

Tommy's jaw dropped as if he was going to speak, and then closed again. Mother hen to the next level. Hell this man was crazy. Tommy must be crazy too, because he wasn't even going to argue. Instead, he just marched up his stairs to his apartment, packed up some overnight stuff, and headed back to the car.

“All set?” Adam asked.

“All set,” Tommy answered. 

Adam smiled at Tommy and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the parking lot and back into the busy street. Tommy eyed him through the glass of the window, noticing a slight smile that never quite left Adam's face. Adam must be happy about Tommy 'sleeping over.' Tommy sure as hell was, even though he shouldn't be. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You can put your stuff over there in the corner. Sorry I don't have much room,” Adam said as he threw his keys in a small bowl on a table by the door. He flipped on the light and Tommy's eyes were bombarded with brightness.

Adam's apartment was smaller than Tommy would have expected. The main entry gave way to an average size great room, plain just like Adam's office. The walls were stark white with a visible lack of decorations. The furniture was black leather and cherry wood, very executive in appearance. Tommy wasn't sure what he expected Adam's personal space to look like, but this wasn't it. It was too formal. Adam was anything but.

Off the great room was a kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and a small nook that held a two chaired table. Again, formal. Tommy chuckled to himself. Definitely not the living space he expected of a doctor, but also not what he expected of Adam either. He imagined a more earthy decor to be honest.

“What are you giggling about?” Adam asked, curiously.

Shit, busted. Tommy hadn't realized he'd been loud. “First of all, I did NOT giggle.” Tommy was not a giggler, at least not normally. “Second, I was just thinking how this apartment is not what I expected.”

Adam looked embarrassed. “In a good way, I hope.” His embarrassed look turned to hopeful as he waited for Tommy's approval.

Tommy smiled at Adam, making sure the reassurance showed on his face. “I like it. It's just so...top floor, never mingle with the common folk executive. You are definitely NOT the stuffy type. It was not expected.”

“What did you expect?” Adam asked, embarrassment replaced by playful curiosity.

“Something more earthy, natural maybe...and bigger.” Tommy added the last part impulsively. He sounded like a jackass.

It didn't faze Adam at all. He just smiled warmly. “Student loans,” was his response. 

“Huh?”

Adam walked into the kitchen and started to pull things out of the fridge. “You hungry?”

“Sure.”

Adam started rustling around the kitchen, getting out pots and pans and a pile of ingredients. He rolled up his sleeves, showing his inked skin, and started prepping. “I've only been completely out of school and on my own for about three years. On top of that, Dr. Fletcher funded my side of the partnership. So my doctor's salary is stretched thin for a few years.”

Tommy was slightly overwhelmed by that information. He'd met young doctors before, but never as young and fresh out of school as Adam, and on top of that, one that was so sought after at that young an age. “Dr. Fletcher must have really had faith in you.”

“He did. He approached me at the end of my residency. He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. Come and work for him for two years and he'd make me partner in his practice.” Adam's hands were chopping and dicing as he spoke. Tommy was transfixed on those hands. He'd seen them work their magic in the OR, bringing life into the world. Well, part of it anyway. He touched the bump on his head. Now he was seeing those same hands make what Tommy was sure would be a culinary masterpiece.

“He offered to pay my side of the business up front with an agreement that I pay him back, or give him ten years as partner before I branch out on my own.”

“You're partner. Why would you move on?” Tommy asked.

“Exactly. Honestly, I think he wants me to take over when he retires. He's got about a decade left before that happens.

So I think he was trying for entrapment.” Adam laughed at himself. “As if he needed to. I love where I am. I'm there for the long haul.”

Adam finished up what was a delicious smelling pasta dish. He placed it in the middle of the small dining table. He then set the table and waved Tommy over.

“You're still paying him back? A lot of people wouldn't do that,” Tommy said as he stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth. “Oh my God, this is good.”

“Thanks,” Adam stated proudly. “It wouldn't feel right not to pay him back. That's not like me. I don't mind sacrificing a mortgage payment for a few years.”

That was very admirable, and just another reason for Tommy to be head-over-heals in lust with this man. Not only was Adam hot as hell physically, but he had character as well. That was a recipe for sexy overload and potential everlasting wood. Tommy adjusted himself under the table. This job was going to be the death of him. Death by boner. Ugh.

“What are you thinking about in that head of yours?” Adam's question broke through Tommy's sexual haze. He hadn't realized he had zoned out. “You've been quiet and staring at me for several minutes.”

Shit. Staring too. Thinking for a moment since telling the truth was not an option, Tommy spit out “I was just thinking we should sit down and watch that horror flick now.”

“Now? Like right now?”

“Why not?”

“Ah, because I don't want to.” Adam tried to sound firm and strong, but Tommy could hear a bit of a quiver in his voice. Tommy smiled to himself. Oh yes. This was the perfect time.

“Too bad. We're doing it,” Tommy said, leaving no room for argument.

“This is my house.”

“And I'm your guest.” Tommy grinned wickedly.

“I could just go to my room for the rest of the night. Leave you to watch it alone.”

“And I'll just follow you in there. We can watch it there instead.” Tommy's breath caught on the last word. Did he just say that out loud. Fuck. He'd just crossed into personal boundaries. They only brought trouble. Trouble for Tommy and his uncontrollable attraction to Dr. Hotpants.

“OK, we can watch one,” Adam sighed in defeat. “Just don't laugh at me when I scream like a girl.”

Tommy sympathized for the poor, sexy, scared doctor. He walked across the room to where Adam had taken refuge in the kitchen. He took Adam's hand and tugged him towards the great-room. It was an unintentionally intimate gesture, but Tommy felt the sizzle of electricity spark between their skin. He also saw the look of shock in Adam's eyes. He'd felt it too. “Come on, I'll protect you. I promise.”

Adam nodded his head in agreement and both men slowly made their way to the great-room It was not lost on Tommy, that Adam held on to Tommy's hand much longer than needed before letting go and settling into the couch to face his fears.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Wednesday

“Tommy, you look exhausted.” The head nurse peered at Tommy with concern etched on her youthful face. Abigail, he remembered her name.

“A bit.”

Her eyes showed a sisterly compassion. “You poor thing. You must be, after the day you had yesterday. How's your head?” She asked, Tommy felt his embarrassment at passing out in the OR return in full force. 

Abigail just smiled and squeezed Tommy on the shoulder. “Not Dr. Lambert. No. He is not a gossip. I heard it from the girls at the hospital. Cackling little bitches.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. Great. Now he was already a household name. Two days and a reputation as a giant pussy had developed. He had some damage control to do.

Sensing Tommy's distress over the situation, Abigail squeezed his shoulder again. “Don't worry sweetie, Dr. Lambert already ripped them a new one for starting the gossip. He holds a lot of clout around here. He got them put on a ninety day probation.”

“He did?” Tommy was in disbelief. 

Mother hen, level ninja. He was beginning to think Adam might be nuts...adorably sexy and nuts.

Last night didn't help that train of thought. After a very humorous viewing of the original Friday the 13th, Tommy successfully screamed like a girl at least a dozen times. That was nothing compared to Adam, slowly maybe even unconsciously, moving closer to Tommy with each scream. He was so close by the last scream that he was burrowed into Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy would have lied if he said he didn't love it. Dr. Hotpants scared and holding on to Tommy for protection. He also would have lied if he said Adam's reaction hadn't rattled him. Tommy's eyes met Adam's as he looked up from his place of security on Tommy's shoulder. Adam's eyes didn't look embarrassed, angry, or any other emotion Tommy would have expected from a man trying to save face. No, the look in Adam's eyes was primal, lustful. Tommy felt pinned as if Adam was claiming him. It sent a ripple of heat to Tommy's groin. 

It was Tommy's turn to be uncomfortable. If Adam looked down, he would see just how much Tommy wanted Adam to do what those eyes were portraying. 

“Sorry I made you watch that,” Tommy said, breaking the paralyzing gaze the two men were sharing.

Adam came out of whatever fog he was in, shaking away the secret thoughts Tommy knew he wasn't supposed to see. 

“S'okay. I just...sorry I invaded your personal space.”

Tommy watched as Adam righted himself on the couch, putting a bit of distance between himself and Tommy. “You can invade my space. I don't mind.” Tommy knew he was being bold, but couldn't help it. The look in Adam's eyes...Tommy had to throw the bug out there; let Adam know Tommy had the same barbaric want to be claimed and that was okay for Adam to act on it. 

“You...I...I better go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Is your head okay?”

Just like that, Adam shut down. All proof of whatever animalistic act he had envisioned gone. Tommy cursed to himself. Adam put the cards on the table, exposed his hand. In an instant, Tommy decided to play it. “Yeah, sure. It's fine. I'll just snuggle into the couch and catch some sleep. You HAVE kept me up for twenty four hours.”

“I woke you up at 4:00 in the morning.”

“You woke me up last Friday.” Tommy saw the flash of realization in Adam's eyes, before Adam tucked tail and locked himself in his bedroom.

“You there, Tommy? Earth to Tommy.” Abigail waved her hand in front of Tommy's face. Tommy came out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“Sorry. Was thinking. I can't believe he did that. I'll have to thank him,” Tommy said with a smirk. Oh, yes. He'd thank Dr. Hotpants alright. If Dr. Scaredy pants let him.

Just then, Adam rounded the corner, nose down in a patient chart. He didn't see Abigail or Tommy as he walked past. “Good morning, Dr. Lambert,” Abigail said sweetly.

Adam looked up from his chart. “Good morning, Abigai...” Adam locked eyes with a smirking Tommy. The shit eating grin on Tommy's face was making Adam visibly uncomfortable. “Tommy,” Adam added with a choked tone.

“Dr. Hotpants.” 

Adam's eyes grew wide, and he quickly retreated down the hall to his office. 

“Dr. Hotpants?” Abigail questioned with amusement.

Tommy hadn't noticed his slip, but now in after-thought, it felt great. Tommy knew how to play this game. Adam was a goner. Tommy just needed time. “What?” Tommy sounded innocent.

“And it all comes together.” Abigail looked as if she just won the lottery.

“What might that be?”

Abigail rolled her eyes at Tommy. “Dr. Lambert. He's been here for about three years, and he's had six assistants before hiring you. Six. All female. All fired for not being the right fit.”

Tommy briefly worried if he would also be cast aside as the wrong fit, but quickly dismissed the thought as Abigail continued. “Okay. That happens a lot. No big deal.”

“Ya know what they had in common, Tommy?”

“What?” Tommy asked, looking down the hall to see if Adam had emerged yet.

“Vaginas, stupid.”

Tommy looked at Abigail with humor. “Doesn't everyone here have one of those, EXCEPT for Adam and me?”

“That's the point. Adam has been around women all this time and NEVER showed the slightest bit of interest. Let Nan hire his assistants. Never had a girlfriend come to visit. Only a few men who where introduced as GOOD friends, but eventually stopped showing up at lunchtime. You know what THEY had in common?” Abigail raised an eyebrow at Tommy, amusement lacing her delicate features.

“Let me guess...penises?” Tommy said sarcastically. 

Abigail shook her head back and forth slowly. “They all looked like you.”

Tommy froze. Adam's boyfriends? They looked like Tommy? Interesting. “How so?”

“Small, thin...girly.” Abigail shrugged her shoulders apologetically to show Tommy her description of him was not meant to offend.

“Really?” Had Adam hand picked him more for his appearance than his resume? It made sense, considering Tommy had zero experience for such a complicated job.

“He likes you, Tommy.” Abigail smiled brightly. “A lot.”

Tommy turned and faced Adam's office. He still hadn't come out of his sanctuary. Tommy's brain was on overload. The closeness, touchy feely conversations, mother henning...it was all because he was attracted to Tommy. He could just be like that with everyone. “Hey, Abigail?”

“Yes.”

“Is Dr. Hot...Lambert touchy feely with any of the other staff?”

Abigail's eyes brightened and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Nope.”

Proof. 100% undeniable truth from a third party. The look in Adam's eyes was real, the attraction was mutual. Was it worth the risk of possibly losing his job? Fuck yes it was worth the risk. His only other options were to quit, which he was not going to do, or get fired anyway for carrying a boner to work everyday. He didn't like that option either. No point in scaring the natives with his navy blue pup tent.

“Thanks, Abigail,” Tommy said, walking away to start his very long day.

Abigail gave Tommy a knowing smile. “Don't mention it.” She threw Tommy a look that said “go get him” before turning in the opposite direction to Dr. Fletcher's side of the office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tommy, can I see you in my office for a moment?” Adam popped his head out of his office and asked. He'd not come out all morning. Patients didn't start until after lunch. Tommy wondered what he had been doing in there all morning.

“Sure,” Tommy responded, putting down the gowns he'd been restocking in the exam rooms. He entered Adam's office and shut the door behind him. He turned to see a very agitated, frustrated looking Dr. Lambert. 

“What was that today, Tommy Joe?”

“What was what?” Tommy was cool as a cucumber, even though Adam was visibly not.

“You know what, Tommy Joe. And last night? What the hell?” Adam threw his hands up, not knowing where to begin.

Tommy went straight for the point. “I like you. You like me too.”

Adam's brow furrowed. “Of course I like you, Tommy. But that doesn't explain...”

Tommy cut him off. No need in beating around the bush. “You didn't hire me for my job skills, did you?”

“What?” Adam stopped his frantic pacing and looked at Tommy, confused.

“You hired me for my looks. Didn't you?” Pull the band-aid off quickly for less pain. It was the only way to go.

“Tommy Joe, where did you come up with such a thing?” Adam looked at Tommy, trying to convey disbelief, but failing miserably.

Tommy had to admit, Adam looked lost. He'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was out of excuses. Tommy would have felt bad for making Adam so uncomfortable, but his raging erection reminded him of why he was in Adam's office.

Tommy crept slowly over to where Adam was standing. He made no attempt to cover the fact that he was purposefully invading Adam's personal space. Adam stepped back. It was strange. In the few days Tommy had known Adam, Adam had always been cool and collected and in control. Tommy could physically feel that same control rolling off Adam in waves.

“You don't have to lie to me, Adam. I know I wasn't the most qualified.” Tommy reached up and caressed the side of Adam's jaw. The rough scratch of stubble sending heat to all the right and wrong places in Tommy's body.

“Tommy, I would never base a decision like that on something as superficial as looks.” Adam caught Tommy's eyes, and some of his fear subsided.

“I know that, but it did have something to do with my looks. I'm okay with that...just so you know.”

Adam tried to regain his composure. Tommy had caught him off guard, left him naked, and he was trying desperately to right what his eyes told Tommy was a wrong.

“I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed, Dr. HOT...PANTS,” Tommy said, leaning into Adam's ear so Adam would feel the breath in his words. He pulled back slowly and felt the shudder. He stared deep into Adam's shocked eyes. “I want you, Adam. Badly. Come and claim me as your eyes gave away last night.”

Tommy dipped in and placed a warm wet kiss on Adam's open lips. He pulled away before Adam was able to respond, and went to exit the room. Before he left, he turned to the dazed Dr. Lambert and flashed him a wicked, inviting, challenging smile. “You know where to find me,” Tommy purred as he exited the office and left a dumbfounded Adam searching for a response.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tommy was a constant horny thorn in Adam's side the rest of the afternoon. Feeding off the energy that filled the room between the two men as the boundaries of their relationship blurred, Tommy made every effort to send out blatant signals. He made sure to brush past Adam in the hallway, smiling at him at every opportunity. He even shamefully stuck out his ass and wiggled it in an exam room when Adam asked him to get a box of gloves from under the sink. Adam's reaction was priceless, red faced and stuttering as he answered the patient's questions.

When the day was over, Tommy said goodbye to everyone in the office BUT Adam. Ignoring the good doctor on purpose, Tommy knew Adam wouldn't be able to stand it. Even after Tommy's displays and invitation for hot, wild sex, he knew it wouldn't keep Adam away. In fact, Tommy was almost certain it would draw Adam closer. He wouldn't be able to resist, and that was exactly what Tommy wanted.

Secure and comfy in his apartment, Tommy was beaming with pride. He was also pent up. Adam had put every nerve ending on high alert. Tommy had a raging hard on all day, which only got worse after he was home and was no longer in Adam's atmosphere. He had thought that Adam would have contacted him by now. It had been a few hours since he'd left the office and left a tormented looking Adam without a goodbye. He'd known his actions had gotten to Adam. The nurses had even commented on how off Adam had been all day.

Nothing from Adam. Tommy was slightly nervous about Adam not taking the bait, but Tommy also knew Adam was a sure thing. One look in those eyes, and Tommy knew. It was just a matter of time. Though reassuring, it still didn't take care of Tommy's little problem.

Closing his eyes, Tommy reached down and grasped his throbbing dick through his pants. It was almost painful to touch, he was so horny for Adam. He hissed, as he slipped his hand down beneath the waistband of his loose fitting sweats and made contact with his overheated flesh. He stroked himself tentatively, easing into the pleasure as the pain subsided. Slowly, methodically, he tugged and pulled, sliding his thumb over his sensitive head to collect the precome to use for better friction. 

He moaned to himself. Masturbating had never felt so good. Tommy had never had such an intensely hot fantasy man either. Or woman. At the moment, the thought of a woman was almost repulsive. Tommy stroked faster with the image of Adam dancing on his eyelids. His dark fluffed hair. His big blue eyes. Yes, Tommy had noticed the intensity of the sea colored orbs that stared back at him in Adam's office, his strong, hard body tight and overheated as Tommy kissed his lips. 

Tommy cried out as his orgasm took over. His body trembled and his breath faltered. Relief washed over him, and satisfaction flooded his pores. His phone buzzed as he pumped himself through the last of the aftershocks. He picked up his phone, and a triumphant grin took over his features. A text...from Adam. Tommy picked up his phone to read it. He kept one hand on his dick, which seemed to gain some life at the sight of Adam's name. 

Are you awake?

Tommy looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. Of course he was awake.

Yes. 

A few minutes passed before Tommy's phone buzzed again.

What are you doing?

Tommy laughed out loud. Adam was too adorable which only made him that much sexier. Tommy typed out a quick text back, making sure to sound flippant and uninterested.

Not much.

Are you available then?

Available for what? Another delivery?

Another few minutes passed. Tommy sort of hoped it was a delivery. He wanted the chance to redeem himself after yesterday's nightmare. His head still hurt, and until the constant reminder healed, Tommy would not be able to forget what an idiot he had been. His phone buzzed again.

I was wondering...I just...Tommy, we can't.

Can't what?

Tommy, don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about.

And why can't we...

We just can't.

Tommy blew out a breath in frustration. He knew this was going to happen. Adam was going to try to run scared before he came around to the possibilities that Tommy was offering. 

Yes, Adam. We can. And we will. ;)

Blunt and to the point. Tommy was good at blunt when it came to sex. His phone buzzed again. He smiled victoriously to himself.

Tommy, please. I like you. You're going to be a great assistant. 

Adam was good, but Tommy was better. He'd break down that wall Adam was frantically trying to build, and they would both be happier when he did. Tommy wouldn't have to carry around a damn boner anymore, and Adam would be left so completely satisfied that sex would surely become their lunchtime routine.

Tommy stepped back from himself for a moment. Is that what he wanted? A routine. With Adam. He'd only known Adam a few days, but Tommy already felt a pull to the man that was unlike any he'd felt before. The instant attraction and camaraderie felt with Adam was different. Yes, it might be a long shot, but Tommy wanted more than sex from Adam. He wanted more than employment from Adam. He wanted more. He wanted everything.

Sex was as good a place as any to start. Especially with a man like Adam. Tommy typed out one final text message.

I'm sure I will. Now if we're done here, I'm going back to masturbating to a gorgeous and sexy blue eyed doctor; and plotting many ways to seduce him. Good night, Doctor...

Nothing. Adam didn't text back. Tommy didn't expect him to. He had done his work for the night, and now he was exhausted. He hadn't slept much since Adam had come into his orbit, and Tommy never knew when his phone would ring with work related obligations. Tommy needed to sleep whenever the chance arose. He retired to his room and was quickly overtaken by sleep. He slept peacefully to images of a naked Dr. Hotpants in all his alpha male glory, ravaging Tommy to the point of delirium. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thursday

“That's it, Avery. Come on little one, help your mommy out and turn,” Adam cooed as he coaxed the yet unborn little girl. He pushed and rotated the baby manually through her mother's belly.

Tommy, fixated on what Adam was doing, just stood there mouth agape as Mrs. Bradford squeezed his hand for support. Baby Avery was due any day and in a breech position. Tommy hadn't known until Adam began his push-pull-twist technique that turning a baby in uetero was even possible.

“Tommy Joe, would you place your free hand here and push firmly.” Adam was in complete control of the situation. Tommy just followed along as he was told, convinced he wasn't helping at all even with Adam's constant stream of encouragement.

“Leslie, I'm going to go in vaginally while Tommy Joe keeps pressure on your belly. Hopefully Avery will cooperate for us and turn. You're going to feel some discomfort. It should feel like cramping. If it becomes too much tell me, OK?” Adam smiled reassuringly at Leslie Bradshaw as he began to manipulate baby Avery again.

Leslie squeezed down on Tommy's hand with a vice grip. It hurt like hell. This tiny little woman was going to break Tommy's hand. He didn't show his discomfort, however. Tommy just grit his teeth through his forced smile and whispered words of encouragement to the frightened mother. 

“It hurts,” she stated softly through a small streak of tears.

“I know, Leslie. Just a few more minutes, Can you stay with me for a bit longer?” Adam asked in a gentle, soothing tone.

“Yes. I think so.”

“Good. I think I almost have her...” Adam trailed off as he pushed vaginally and did a twisting maneuver with his other hand on Leslie's belly. “There. All done. Tommy, help Leslie sit back up please.”

Tommy did as he was told, helping the tearful, yet relieved woman sit up on the exam table. Adam had his back to Tommy to take off his gloves and wash his hands. As Adam turned Tommy saw the touch of sweat on Adam's brow, giving away just how much Adam had put into the task at hand. Tommy's gut clenched with a combination of warmth and red hot lust. It was an odd emotion to feel in such a situation, but everything about Adam; his friendly demeanor, his nurturing, his determination and his obvious love for what he did all set a fire ablaze inside Tommy. 

“Good news and potentially bad news,” Adam said to Leslie as he dried his hands and sat down on the stool beside her. Tommy had noticed Adam did that. Whether it was subconscious or deliberate, Adam always put himself on the same level as the patient before speaking. The personal eye-to-eye contact added to his charm as a doctor. “The good news is I was able to get Avery turned enough there should be no issues trying for a vaginal delivery. The bad news is if she doesn't make her appearance soon, she may turn again and a c-section will be a necessity.”

Leslie looked somewhat pleased and somewhat disappointed. “So it's possible I won't need a c-section?”

Adam smiled at his patient and squeezed her shoulder. “As long as that little nugget stays bottom up, I think you'll be fine.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lambert,” Leslie said quietly, relief etched in her voice.

“I'll see you next week, unless Avery decides to make her grand entry before then.”

“Thank you again,” Leslie said as Adam and Tommy exited the room.

Adam veered left and went directly into his office. He had been avoiding Tommy all day, only speaking to him in the exam rooms. It had Tommy frustrated. He had laid the groundwork that seduction was his plan, and Adam was doing everything possible to prevent just that from happening. He wanted Tommy. Adam wanted more than just the camaraderie of employee/employer. He wanted more than just a normal friendship, Tommy could tell. All the subtle flirting and constant contact before Tommy's bold declaration, and now the purposeful avoidance all screamed loud and clear in Tommy's ears. Whether it be friends with benefits or a curiosity for something real, Adam wanted it just as badly as Tommy. The bastard just had cold feet.

Tommy was as determined as ever to unleash Adam's sexual alpha onto himself. He just needed to think of a legitimate reason to get Adam alone so Adam wouldn't and couldn't find an excuse to avoid Tommy even more. 

Back at the nurse's station, Tommy let out a huff.

“Bad day?” Abigail questioned, a mischievous gleam in her bright green eyes.

“If you count being ignored by the boss a bad day.”

Abigail laughed. Tommy had quickly become friends with Abigail and confided in her the attraction he had for the good doctor. “He'll come around Tommy. You're too adorable to ignore.”

“Adorable?”

“Yes, adorable. And sexy too. He won't be able to resist you for very long. Give him time. I can tell he's into you.”

Tommy sighed. “I hope so.”

Abigail grinned from ear-to-ear. “No hoping necessary. It's easy to see.”

“Thanks, Abs.”

Abigail smiled wider and walked away to help the next patient. Tommy was relieved to have an ally on his side. It could have gone either way really. Abigail could have been pissed and reported him for fraternizing with the staff, but instead she took it in stride. She actually told Tommy she was happy he was putting the moves on Adam. She had stated that though Adam was a good doctor and an even better employer, he had seemed lonely and in need of some quality male bonding.

“Ready for the next one?” Adam had emerged from his office with his clipboard in hand.

Tommy pulled himself together and gave Adam a lustful smirk. “AS ready as I'll ever be, Dr. Lambert.”

Adam didn't miss the double meaning. He uncomfortably ran his hand through his dark, silky hair and motioned for Tommy to follow him. “This way, Tommy.”

“Joe. Tommy Joe, Adam.”

“Tommy Joe.”

“I love the way you say my name,” Tommy added as he moved past Adam into the new patient's room. Adam cleared his throat audibly as he followed Tommy inside. Tommy gave himself an internal high five, knowing his words got to Adam.

Tommy readied the supplies as Adam spoke with the patient. Aware of Adam's eyes on his every move, Tommy played with the knowledge. He over extended, popping out his ass for the 20th time as he bent over to get the lubrication out of the cabinet. He even went as far as to give Adam a little wink as he handed it to him.

“Okay, Rachel...” Adam lost his words at Tommy's blatant innuendo. “We are going to check your progression today. A routine pelvic and then we'll see if we can hear a heartbeat.”

Rachel nodded, agreeing with Dr. Lambert. Tommy helped her get situated on the table before he moved down and positioned himself next to Adam. Adam visibly shuddered at Tommy's proximity. Tommy gleamed with pride at his ability to push Adam's comfort.

Adam began his examination of Rachel, trying and failing to ignore Tommy's electric presence. He finished the pelvic exam as quickly as possible, which was alright with Tommy. In the four days he'd worked for Dr. Lambert, he had completely and utterly been turned off to the female anatomy, partially due to the nature of the practice, and partially due to the fact that since Dr. Hotpants came along, Tommy only had eyes for him.

“It looks like you're about nine weeks along. Everything looks to be healthy and normal at this point. Tommy...”

 

On cue, Tommy handed Adam the Doppler so he could try to find the baby's heartbeat. Adam lubed the instrument and placed it on Rachel's belly. After a few moments of searching the tell tale swoosh-swoosh of the baby's heartbeat could be heard. Tommy was fascinated by the sound. For a second his mind went to a future place where he himself was an expecting father hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time. 

He shook the thought away as soon as it registered. The image in his head wasn't of himself and the mother of his child. It was of Adam and himself standing over a surrogate with matching teary eyes. “Way too fast,” he thought to himself, even though if he was completely honest, the idea of being with Adam for more than just sex was a very appealing fantasy.

“And there it is...” Adam trailed off with a look of concentration on his face. He moved the Doppler to the other side of Rachel's belly, momentarily losing the swoosh-swoosh sound. “And there is the other.”

“What?” Rachel perked up, giving Adam a questioning look.

Adam just smiled wide, looking pleased. “It's still to early to be 100% sure, but there appears to be two heartbeats. We'll confirm it with an ultrasound, but congratulations! I believe you're having twins.”

Rachel looked at Adam in disbelief. Tommy could see the emotions play across Rachel's face. Shock, fear, and then gradually a look of sheer happiness.

“Twins,” she said as the idea became reality.

“Schedule your ultrasound on the way out, and I'll see you soon,” Adam said, standing and heading for the door. 

Tommy followed as they left Rachel alone to get dressed. Once in the hall, Adam bee-lined for his office. “Wait,” Tommy said and Adam reluctantly turned to face his assistant.

“Yes?”

“That was pretty amazing. How were you able to tell there were two heartbeats? Everything sounded the same on the Doppler to me.”

Adam relaxed, realizing Tommy's question was work related. “The heartbeats were in two different areas of her belly. That wouldn't have occurred if there was only one baby,” Adam answered. He began to turn again, and Tommy rushed to stop him. 

“Can we talk?”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Come on, Adam. You can't avoid me forever.” Tommy looked into Adam's eyes, boring down and giving him the full force of his seductive gaze. Adam just stared back, a look of contemplation marring his gorgeous features. Tommy knew he was trying to come up with an excuse to bail, but was falling flat.

“Tommy this isn't a good idea.”

“What?” Tommy tried to look puzzled, but instead came off with a look of bemused smugness. Adam's features became resigned, and he pointed for Tommy to follow him into his office. 

Once in Adam's office, Adam shut the door and moved over to sit on the sofa along the wall. Tommy sat beside him, leaving enough space for the good doctor to feel safe and comfortable. 

Adam spoke first. “Tommy I...” but was quickly cut off.

“I enjoy working for you...even though I know absolutely nothing about babies and pregnancy.”

Adam's body softened. “Yes, you do, Tommy Joe. What you don't know, you'll learn. And I'm glad you enjoy it here. I enjoy having you.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

Adam shifted in his seat, averting his eyes away from Tommy's questioning stare. “Tommy Joe, I am a professional. I can't go off having scandalous affairs with my employees.”

Tommy grinned widely. “You DO like me. The way I like you.”

Adam was thoughtful for a moment, analyzing Tommy's words and searching for a proper answer. Tommy knew Adam was going to give a diplomatic answer, so he took the opportunity and soldiered on.

“Don't try to give me some bullshit answer either. I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at me, the way you tense up when I'm near you. You took care of me when I hit my head for Christ's sake!”

“It was the right thing to do,” Adam answered back.

“Make sure I was alright maybe, but have me stay at your place? Text me every five minutes? Just admit it!”

“Admit what?” Adam looked like a wild animal cornered and ready to play dead.

“That you are attracted to me too. That you feel this electrical pull.”

Adam shot up out of his seat and marched over to the window. Not looking at Tommy, he almost yelled, “Yes, Tommy Joe! Yes. I feel it. You're the sexiest fucking thing I've seen in forever. If I had my way, I'd throw you over my desk and fuck you into next week. There, I said it. Are you happy now?”

Tommy could barely keep his happy dance at bay. He had gotten to Adam. Even more so than he thought. “Go out on a date with me?”

“What? Tommy...”

“Say yes. What would it hurt?”

“A lot.”

“Only if you let it,” Tommy explained. “Just look at it as a get to know you. If you don't want to pursue anything then it stops there. No harm done.”

“What if it fucks up our working relationship?” Adam questioned. Adam's wheels were turning. He wanted to say yes, but he was apprehensive to take the leap.

Tommy walked over to Adam and touched his cheek tenderly. It was out of character from the crass overly sexual seductress he had been, but it was necessary to bring Adam to his page. “It won't. I like my job. If we don't hit it off personally, I already know we mesh well professionally. No problem.” Tommy gave Adam a reassuring smile.

Adam thought for a moment, falling into Tommy's warm touch. He had his eyes closed and was making a content sound. Tommy was sure Adam didn't realize he was doing it. When he opened his eyes, Adam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Alright.”

Tommy beamed. “Tomorrow. After office hours. You can pick me up at 7:00. I'll make the reservations.”

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Adam quickly on the cheek. He breezed to the door, happy and ready to get back to work. Before he closed the door, Tommy looked back and saw the slightest hint of a smile on Adam's lovely face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Friday

The entire workday was torture. Knowing that he was finally getting his one-on-one time with Adam, Tommy was neither efficient nor competent all day. He'd dropped equipment, entered data incorrectly, and pretty much fucked up every little thing he did. For his part, Adam was understanding. He smiled at Tommy throughout the day, and even pulled him into his office after one particularly embarrassing mishap and gave him words of encouragement.

Now at five minutes to 7:00, Tommy was pent up and anxious. He felt like a teenager awaiting his first date. In a way, he was. He hadn't felt this strongly about anyone since his first crush on a girl named Emma when he was fifteen. He'd loved her in his own way, but the initial attraction to her was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. This...the feelings he had toward Adam were new and foreign, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. 

At 7:00 on the dot, Tommy heard the quiet hum of Adam's engine. He wanted to run out and greet him like a silly love struck girl, but waited with restraint for Adam to come to his door. It was a date, after all. It needed to be done right. 

Adam knocked softly, and Tommy opened the door casually, trying not to let his eagerness show. As Adam came into view, Tommy settled his gaze onto the rich hue of Adam's eyes. “Hey,” he said through a giddy smile.

“Hey, yourself,” Adam countered. He was gorgeous and dressed impeccably in tight jeans, a t-shirt, and a fitting leather jacket. Tommy was taken aback. He hadn't yet seen Adam in normal everyday wear. At work, Adam dressed in slacks and cleanly pressed dress shirts. In the middle of the night, he wore sweatpants. Tonight, he looked the part of youthful, edgy rock star. Tommy's heart and dick throbbed with approval.

“You look great,” Tommy said, making no effort to hide his eyes that were racking up and down Adam's body. “I feel under dressed.” Tommy was wearing a similar ensemble, but it didn't look nearly as put together as Adam's.

“You don't look so bad yourself. I love the hair. You should wear it like that at the office.” Adam's eyes were connected to Tommy's. Tommy got the sense that Adam was purposefully trying NOT to check Tommy out. 

“Thanks. Maybe I will.” Tommy never fixed his hair for work. He just let it lay flat and lifeless. Tonight he had fluffed and spiked it in all the right places. 

Adam cleared his throat and held out his arm to Tommy. “Shall we go?”

“Of course, Boss man,” Tommy said as he linked his arm though Adam's proffered one. 

Adam cringed. “Please, let's keep the Boss man stuff at the office.”

Tommy laughed out loud. “OK...Dr. Hotpants.”

“I'm going to have to get used to that, aren't I?”

“As long as I work for you,” Tommy said with a smirk.

Adam returned the smile, and ushered Tommy out of his apartment and down to his car.

~ ~ ~ ~

The restaurant Tommy had chosen was a small family owned Italian restaurant. It wasn't his first choice, but for a first date, it felt appropriate. Adam seemed pleased, and Tommy was delighted.

They ordered a bottle of wine and their entrees. A silence fell over the men as they both sipped their wine. Awkward silence was not what Tommy wanted out of their time together, so Tommy started the conversation, keeping it light. 

“So...I don't know much about you...other than you're ridiculously attractive.”

“What do you want to know? Just ask.”

Tommy thought for a few moments. He wanted to know everything but, needed to start small. He got an idea and ran with it. “20 questions?”

Adam smiled, amused. “Sure.”

“Favorite Holiday?”

“Halloween.”

“Me too!” Tommy explained. One thing in common. That was a good start.

“Favorite day of the week?”

“Monday.”

Tommy raised his brow. “Really? Mondays? Mondays suck.”

Adam ran a finger along the rim of his wine glass. He was amused. “They do not. They represent the new week. A fresh start. Last Monday was a particularly nice one.”

Tommy was caught off guard by Adam's innocently blunt answer. The butterflies began to flap their wings in his belly. As strong as his sexual attraction to Adam was, the feeling in Tommy's gut made him realize without a doubt it was more than sexual. Tommy wanted to KNOW this man in every way possible.

“What's your's?” Adam asked. 

“Wednesday.”

“Why Wednesday?”

“Because it's Hump Day, of course!”

Both men laughed loudly, loud enough that the patrons at the neighboring tables turned their heads to see what was happening. Tommy took a sip of his wine as he calmed himself.

“What's your favorite position?”

Adam stopped mid drink, choking a bit of wine down at Tommy's question.

“Jesus, Tommy Joe!”

“Football. Favorite position in football.”

“Does it look like I watch football?”

Tommy played with his napkin. “I don't either, but everyone has a favorite position.

Adam looked at Tommy curiously, and half amused. “Quarterback, I suppose, since they are the player in charge.”

Tommy shook his head as if to say “interesting” and took another drink of wine. It didn't surprise him that Adam would choose the head bitch position. Everything about Adam screamed “in charge.” It was sexy as hell.

“So what's your favorite position?” Adam asked, clearly enjoying the get to know process.

“Tight-end.”

Adam coughed as he choked on his wine again. “Fuck, Tommy Joe.” He wiped some wine from the corner of his mouth. Tommy briefly considered leaning over the table and licking it off. “Warn me before you say things like that! I'm liable to die of asphyxiation.” 

“Breath play. Kinky.”

Adam turned a darker shade of pink in his cheeks. “You are a bad boy, aren't you Tommy Joe?”

“Only as bad as you want me to be.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress. She placed the plates in front of both men, her gaze lingering on Tommy longer than it should have. Adam noticed and laughed quietly to himself until she left.

“What's so funny?”

“You have an admirer.”

Tommy turned his head to see the retreating waitress. She turned again, smiling when she noticed Tommy's gaze on her.

“She can't keep her eyes off you. I understand that feeling.” Adam's admission set Tommy's pulse aflutter. Tommy was so affected by Adam's small admission. He didn't understand how quickly he was falling, both sexually and now emotionally as well.

“Too bad for her, I only have eyes for a hunky, sweet, and all consuming doctor.” Tommy forked up a large heap of pasta and moaned as it hit his tongue. The food was as good as the company.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Halfway through dinner, Adam got a call that Leslie's water broke. It wasn't a full break, just a small leak, so Adam and Tommy were back in the car heading to the office. Adam decided to give Leslie a quick exam at the office before sending her to the hospital. If Avery was still bottom up, labor could last hours, and their was no need to go to the hospital before it was necessary. Tommy admired how Adam treated his patients. He went out of his way to make his patients happy and as comfortable as possible. 

They got Leslie situated on the table, and Adam got to work. He checked Leslie's vitals, and hooked her up to a device that measured contractions. While doing this, he checked her dilation and the baby's heartbeat. 

“Avery's heart-rate is steady, and you’re only four centimeters dilated. According to the monitor your contractions are fifteen minutes apart,” Adam said as he helped Leslie sit back up.

“Do I need to go to the hospital?”

“Not yet. You've got a while before Avery arrives. Go home and relax. When you're contractions are five minutes apart, or your water breaks completely, go ahead and go to the hospital. The staff will page me once you're there, and we'll welcome baby Avery to the world.” Adam smiled at Leslie and exited the room. Tommy unhooked Leslie from the monitor and followed Adam out of the room. 

At the nurse's station, Adam was on the phone with the hospital letting Labor and Delivery know one of his patients would be admitting soon. When he hung up the phone and turned, he was face-to-face with a very aroused Tommy, a very personal space invading Tommy.

“You're amazing. You know that?” Tommy said softly, seductively. 

Before Adam was able to respond, Leslie emerged from the exam room and said her thanks and goodbye before exiting the office. As soon as she was gone, Adam looked at Tommy with an apologetic start. “I'm sorry our date was interrupted.”

Tommy stepped closer, snaking his arms around Adam's waist. “It's alright. It's still early.”

Adam let out a shaky breath, and slowly mimicked Tommy's actions. His arms were warm around Tommy's waist, and it set Tommy's skin on fire. Tommy would have loved to feel the heat without the barrier of clothes, skin-to-skin, hot and flushed with need, Tommy lifted up onto his tip toes, mere inches from Adam's face. 

Staring into Adam's deep pools of ocean eyes, Tommy waited for Adam's response to his invitation to continue their evening. 

Adam peered intently at Tommy for a long moment. He lifted his hands to Tommy's face and cupped his chin in his hands. “Your eyes. I hadn't noticed how beautiful they are, like a mix of caramel and amber with a hint of dark chocolate.”

He continued to dig deep into Tommy's eyes, slowly rubbing along his jawline. Tommy's breath caught in his chest. The sheer romantic essence of Adam's gesture was almost too much for Tommy to bear. 

Tommy pleaded with his eyes for Adam to close the distance between them and claim his lips with the dominating force Tommy felt radiating through Adam's pores. Adam licked his lips as he stared at Tommy's, but didn't make the move. Instead he pulled away, leaving Tommy hanging in a cloud of confused want and need.

“We should go clean up the exam room. We can catch a movie or something when we're done,” Adam said, now completely out of Tommy's space and heading down the hall.

“Sure,” Tommy said, feeling defeated. He was disappointed that the intimate moment was lost, but excited that his night with Adam was not yet over. He followed Adam into the exam room and began the task of cleaning up.

They cleaned the room quickly, both eager to get back to their date. With the last of the linens in the basket, Tommy crossed the room to the door and placed his hand on the light switch. He waited silently for Adam to meet him at the door, only to be caught off guard by the faint feel of breath on his neck. 

Tommy turned slowly, stopping when he was nose-to-nose with a heavily breathing Adam. “Adam?” he questioned, completely aware of the surging current flowing between them.

“I shouldn't,” Adam replied so close to Tommy's mouth, he could taste the remnants of wine on Adam's breath. 

Adam searched Tommy's face for the approval he was looking for. Adam was just waiting for Tommy to give him the OK to act on what he was feeling. “You should, Adam. I want you to. Please.”

Adam surged forward, closing the distance between them. He claimed Tommy's mouth in a brutal, dominating kiss. Tommy's mouth opened freely, allowing Adam immediate access, and he buryed his hands in Adam's thick, soft hair.

Their mouths crushed together, a frantic mating of tongues and teeth. Adam grunted, a tortured needy grunt that sent Tommy's head spinning. Tommy fought Adam for dominance. He was used to leading his make out sessions and being the one in charge. Adam fought back with equal luster, pinning Tommy against the door, his hands beginning to roam freely.

Tommy remembered their first conversation in the car. Adam liked dominance. He liked to be in charge. Tommy melted into Adam's body and surrendered himself to Adam.

Adam's hands became bold as he claimed every inch of Tommy's mouth. His hands roamed from  
Tommy's sides to his face and back down. He bit at Tommy's bottom lip and moved his arms around Tommy to grip his ass. Tommy moaned into Adam's mouth loud and animalistic. He grabbed chunks of Adam's hair as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Adam's hips. The first bump of groins was too much. Tommy broke the kiss, out of breath.

“Adam...please. I want you.”

Adam groaned, grinding his erection into Tommy. Tommy was caught off guard by the hardened bulge bumping against his own erection. Adam felt large and heavy behind his thick jeans. “Tommy...I need you. I fucking need you.”

“Then take me.”

Adam gave Tommy a wicked grin before hoisting him up by the ass and carrying him over to the exam table. He threw Tommy down, lowering himself onto the man and claiming his mouth again. The kiss was rough and urgent just like the first, but with the promise and knowledge of what was to come. Adam pulled away, his eyes fixated on Tommy's face. “God, you're beautiful.”

Tommy wiggled underneath Adam, giving both men a bit of friction. “Too many clothes.”

Adam gave Tommy another wicked smile and jumped off of him. He quickly and deftly pulled Tommy into a sitting position and discarded his shirt. He bent down and placed a hard, chaste kiss to Tommy's swollen lips before standing and discarding his own.

Before it even hit the floor, Adam was back and hovering over Tommy. He took no time removing Tommy's jeans and boxers and adding them to the pile on the floor.

“I have a secret to tell you.” Adam said with a mischievous grin.

“You packing heat?” Tommy retorted playfully.

“Yes. But that's not it.”

“Oh yeah, what then?”

Adam curled his hands around Tommy's thighs and yanked hard. Tommy slid down the table so far his ass was nearly hanging off the end. “I am kinky.” Adam quickly pulled the stirrups out of the exam table and placed Tommy's feet in each one.

Shock and lust registered on Tommy's flushed face. “Why, Dr. Lambert...”

“Mmm...Dr. Hotpants. I kinda like it.”

“Dr. Hotpants.”

Adam let a guttural moan escape his throat, and he sank to his knees between Tommy's spread open thighs. In one swift movement, he engulfed Tommy's hard and heated cock in his warm, wet mouth.

Tommy cried out in pleasure as Adam's tongue and lips began to work his shaft. “Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth.

Tommy let his head fall back onto the table. The sensations were almost too much to bear. Adam's mouth felt better than any girlfriend he'd ever had. It was even better than the two previous men he'd been with. It took every ounce of strength he had not to come then and there.

“Adam. Fuck, Adam. I'm gonna come,” Tommy warned, and Adam just clamped down harder. He worked Tommy's cock frantically, licking and sucking as if Tommy were his last meal. Tommy sat back up watching Adam and his amazingly talented mouth.

“Jesus. Being a brilliant doctor isn't your only talent. Fuck...Yes...right there.” Tommy's hips bucked as the first stream of hot come exited his throbbing cock.

Wave after wave of pleasure ripped though Tommy as Adam worked, never leaving Tommy's dick even to swallow. Only when Tommy's body relaxed into sated mush did Adam pop off his dick.

“I think you chose the wrong profession. You could stop wars with that mouth.”

Adam just smirked smugly as he crept his way back up Tommy's body. He leaned in and kissed him, pushing his tongue past the seam of Tommy's lips allowing Tommy to taste his own release. “I'm not done with you yet.”

Adam walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. He withdrew a half used tube of lubrication and a condom.

Tommy's brow raised curiously. “You do this often enough you're prepared?”

Adam chuckled as he crossed back to Tommy and settled between Tommy's knees. “This is an OB-GYN office. We provide birth control services,” Adam said as he stood again and unfastened his belt. 

Tommy watched in wonder as Adam removed the remainder of his clothing, revealing the other secret he'd been hiding. 

“Shit! You're a fucking freak of nature! You know that, right?” Tommy stared at the unbelievably massive length bobbing under its own weight. “You're going to rip me open with that thing.”

“Only if you want me to.”

“I fucking want you to.”

Adam nodded in agreement, and walked to the head of the table. He kissed Tommy sweetly and cupped his head in one soft firm hand while the other gripped the base of his cock. “Suck it first?” 

Tommy rolled his upper body to the side, his movements limited by the restraint of the stirrups. Precome was already beaded on Adam's thick head, and Tommy quickly leaned in to collect it on his tongue.

He savored the bitter, salty flavor of Adam. Like ice cream on a hot day, he lapped at the head, swirling his tongue up and down the shaft. When he reached Adam's base, he licked lower, causing Adam's sack to tighten. Adam moaned in between choppy breaths as Tommy worked his balls and dick. He moved back up, sucking a good portion of Adam's length into his throat. There was no way he'd manage all of it in the position he was in, but Adam didn't seem to mind. He was blissed out and pumping his hips in rhythm with Tommy's jaw. 

A bit more sucking, and Adam pulled back, popping his cock out of Tommy's mouth. The large, thick head slapped Tommy in the cheek as it bobbed away. Tommy felt a bit cheated, only getting to suck Adam to full attention as opposed to full completion.

“Don't worry, Baby. Next time I'll let you finish,” Adam said, as he moved back down between Tommy's thighs.

Tommy smiled at the idea of a next time, and twisted himself back upright to see what Adam was doing. 

At the end of the table, Adam was lubing his fingers generously. Tommy shivered slightly as the cold tip of Adam's finger touched his entrance. 

“Sorry, Baby. Lube's always cold.” He worked his finger around the outside of Tommy's hole before pushing in slowly.

Tommy hissed at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it had been long enough since he'd been with a man that his body didn't like the intrusion. His muscles fought to expel the foreign intruder a bit before his body relaxed. Once that happened, Adam was able to slide his finger in all the way.

“You OK?” Adam asked, concerned.

“Yep. Just been awhile,” Tommy responded, now slightly moving his hips to the rhythm of Adam's penetration.

Tommy choked out an incoherent phrase as Adam hit his prostate. Over and over again, Adam curled his finger and rubbed the sensitive tissue inside Tommy until he was a writhing mess.

“Fuck, Adam. Just get on with it already,” Tommy whined, pushing back on Adam's finger the best he could with his limited ability to move.

“As you wish, Tommy Joe,” Adam purred, pulling out momentarily to insert another finger. He pushed and scissored, stretching Tommy to accommodate his large girth. Tommy squirmed and yelled gibberish as Adam would lean in and lick a stripe down Tommy's shaft, causing him to curse and buck off of the table.

After what felt like hours of sexual torture, Adam had Tommy worked open and worked up again. He removed his fingers from Tommy's ass, and quickly sheathed himself in the thin latex of the condom. Stroking himself a few times for extra lubrication, Adam lined himself up with Tommy's waiting hole.

Without a word, Adam slid in slowly. Inch by inch he pushed, stopping frequently to allow Tommy's body to adjust. Once he was buried to the hilt, he paused and looked at Tommy with pure animal lust. “You're so fucking tight and warm. Damn it. I may not last long.”

Tommy took Adam's face into his hands. “Fuck me, Dr. Hotpants. I've already come once. If I don't get there before you, you can make it up to me later.”

Adam curled his lips into a half smile. He leaned into Tommy for a kiss as he pulled halfway out, and then thrust back in. Tommy cried out in pleasure at the friction. He grabbed his dick and gave it a rough tug.

Adam pushed-pulled slowly, burying himself into Tommy thrust after thrust. For Tommy's part, he watched in a combination of arousal and admiration as Adam worked himself to release. He tugged and pulled his dick with every delicious thrust of Adam's cock. Adam knew what he was doing. With every push, the head of his dick slid over Tommy's prostate causing a burn like nothing Tommy had ever felt. He was building again. He could feel it all the way to his toes. 

Adam must have felt it too, his own impending orgasm, because his movements had become erratic, and his breathing hard and choppy. “Tommy Joe, you feel so fucking good around my dick. I wish I could fuck you like this for hours.” Adam's body shuddered, and Tommy felt a jolt of heat as Adam came into the condom. The feeling was so sensational, lighting every nerve aglow. Tommy was coming again all over his belly.

Adam groaned when he saw Tommy's release. He bent down and took Tommy's lips hostage as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. It felt like it went on for minutes, but Tommy didn't care. He was lost in the moment and never wanted to find his way home.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

As they cleaned up the exam room for the second time, Tommy was deep in thought. One week. That was how long it has been since he was introduced to Dr. Lambert. Five days was all it took to seduce him. Now that he'd accomplished his feat, he didn't feel satisfied. Normally a hook up was a hook up, each party going their separate ways after calling it a night. But Tommy didn't want to call it a night. He wanted more, and not just sex. He wanted Adam and all his facets, the doctor, the friend, the mother hen, the sex on fucking legs and...the boyfriend? It was risky and potentially could effect his job, but he had to do it. 

“Adam?”

“Yes, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy fidgeted on his feet. “I was just thinking. The sex with you was fucking chart topping, and we haven't known each other for very long...”

Adam looked broken, like a child that was told he couldn't have ice cream for dinner. “I get it. It's too much too soon.”

Tommy found his way over to Adam and took his hands into his own. He looked Adam in the eye, trying to convey a tiny bit of what he felt through the simple touch. “It was fast, but...I like you Adam. Everything about you, really, and I was wondering...”

“Wondering what, Tommy Joe?” Tommy could see the spark of hope in Adam's eyes, and it made Tommy's heart squeeze.

“I was wondering if this could be more than one night of mind blowing sex?”

Adam's tension melted from his muscles, and he grinned sheepishly at Tommy. “Two nights?”

Tommy laughed, pulling Adam into a soft, gentle kiss.

“Nope. Sorry, Dr. Hotpants. You're stuck with me.”

Adam must have liked the idea because he picked Tommy up and spun him around in a complete circle. “I told you we'd make a great team,” Adam said before leaning in and kissing Tommy again. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three years later....

 

“Okay, Abigail. Let's see if we can hear that heartbeat.” Adam was placing the Doppler on Nurse Abigail's not yet swollen belly. Tommy sat beside her, squeezing her hand with comfort and apprehension. 

Adam moved the wand over her belly until the tell tale swoosh swoosh could be heard. “And there it is! Loud, strong, and healthy.” Adam looked up at Tommy, the smile on his face touching his eyes and Tommy's soul.

“Thank you, Abs. Thanks for...” Tommy was cut off by Adam's bright wide mouthed smile in his direction.

“Do you hear it?”

“Hear the heartbeat, yes,” Tommy said confused.

“Two.” 

“Two heartbeats?” Tommy asked in disbelief. He looked down at Abigail, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

“I guess I'm pretty good at this incubation thing,” she said with a giggle.

Six months ago, Abigail had agreed to be a surrogate for Tommy and Adam to begin their family. After several failed attempts, both men began to lose hope of ever being parents. That is when she gave them both the good news that she was finally pregnant. Tommy and Adam were over the moon, and as it was his nature, Adam took mother henning to new extremes.

“Twins,” Adam said, looking at Tommy with so much love it made him want to cry.

“Twins,” Tommy said back with just as much love.

“Thanks, Abs.”

“Anything for you, Tommy...and that gorgeous doctor you landed.” She winked as she pulled her shirt back down over her belly.

“We'll get the ultrasound scheduled to confirm. You're already 12 weeks along, so we'll wait until you are 20 weeks. We can determine the sex then.”

“A boy or a girl?” Tommy asked, standing up and rounding the table to be at Adam's side. He snaked his arms around his love and nuzzled into his chest.

“Boy, girl, both. I don't care as long as they are ours and healthy,” Adam said, and kissed the top of Tommy's head.

“Ours. I like that.”

“I like that too,” Adam said, pulling Tommy so close there was no denying how he felt about his assistant.

It seemed like just yesterday, Tommy was on his pursuit to seduce his Dr. Hotpants in five short days. Now three years later, they were on the way to becoming parents. It was surreal and intoxicating, and Tommy wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
